Pêches au sirop
by laitue
Summary: Un bocal de pêches au sirop réduit à néant la fierté masculine de la Night Class et de Zéro. (OS)


**Pêches au sirop**

**Titre** : Pêches au sirop  
**Auteurs** : laitue  
**Personnages** : La Night Class, Zéro, Yuki (et accessoirement les cruches de la Day Class)  
**Rating** : K  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage n'est à moi, ils sont tous à Masturi Hino  
**Résumé** : Un bocal de pêches au sirop réduit à néant la fierté masculine de la Night Class et de Zéro

* * *

_« GNIIIIIIIII ! Mais tu vas t'ouvrir saleté ?! GNIIIIIIII…GNIIIII…HUFF HUFF…GNIIII…Allez !!  
!__-Hanabusa tu viens ? On va être en retard en cours…mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?  
__-HAN…ça se voit pas peut-être ?!  
__-Ben…  
__-GNIIIII…Je…J'arrive pas à…ouvrir…cette saleté…de bocal…de pêches au sirop ! GNIIII…allez ouvre toi espèce d'abruti de bocal !  
__-Ok…Bon lâche ce truc, on va en cours et tu les mangeras en revenant tes pêches.  
__-NAN ! Je veux les manger maintenant ! …GNIIIIIIII ! RAAAAH ça m'énerve ce truc !  
__-Tu as l'air ridicule.  
__-Et tu ne peux pas m'aider au lieu de te moquer ?  
__-…  
__-S'il te plait Akatsuki._

*regard de chibi Aidou*

-_Bon passe moi ce bocal…HAAAN…GNIIII…Dis donc il est bien fermé ton truc !  
__-Pourquoi tu crois que ça fait une heure que je m'escrime dessus ?  
__-Bon je réessaye…GNIIIIIII…Rien à faire ça coince !  
__-Attends, passe le moi je vais réessayer aussi…GNIII…Mais c'est pas vrai : ça veut vraiment pas s'ouvrir !  
__-Donne…GNIIII…GNIIIIII…Non ça veut pas.  
__-Dites les gars, c'est pas qu'on est si pressés d'aller en cours mais ça fait quand même vingt minutes qu'on vous attend en bas. Alors vous venez au lieu de jouer avec je ne sais pas quoi.  
__-Dégage Ruka ! On t'a rien demandé !  
__-Maître Kaname ! Ils ne veulent pas venir !  
__-AIDOU ! KAIN !_ appela le président de la Night Class d'une voix autoritaire.  
_-Oui…oui on arrive Maître Kaname ! »_

Kain et Aidou suivirent Ruka qui rejoignit les autres vampires au rez-de-chaussée en affichant un sourire narquois à l'idée qu'Aidou allait probablement être puni une fois de plus. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayé de cette probabilité, trop occupé qu'il était à lutter avec son bocal de pêches.

_« Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez là-haut ?  
__-C'est Aidou Maitre Kaname, il…  
__-GNIIIIII !!!! …GNIIIIIII !!!!!  
__-…il n'arrive pas à ouvrir son bocal de pêches au sirop.  
__-Hein ? »_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aidou pour l'observer d'un air abasourdi tandis qu'il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens en suffocant pour tenter de trouver une meilleur prise sur le couvercle du bocal.

_« GNIIIIII !!! GNIIIIIII !!! …Mais tu vas t'ouvrir, oui !!!! …GNIIIII !!!  
__-Aidou…Aidou…AIDOU !!!  
__-GNIIII…QUOI ? …GNIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
__-Pose ce bocal ! Tu les mangeras une autre fois ces pêches.  
__-NAN ! J'ai passé…trop…de…GNIIIIIIII…temps…à…GNIIIIIIIII…essayer de…l'ouvrir…GNIIIIIIII…je veux…GNIIII…les manger…maintenant !  
__-Mais c'est pas vrai ! …Bon…Shiki ouvre lui son bocal qu'on en finisse.  
__-Bien Maître Kaname…Donne Aidou…HAN…GNIIII…ça s'ouvre pas.  
__-Pardon ?  
__-Mais c'est ce que je vous disais ! Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! Même Akatsuki a essayé sans succès.  
__-C'est surement un bocal de pêches démoniaques !  
__-Essaye donc de l'ouvrir au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, Ichijo.  
__-Ok…GNIIIII…dites donc c'est un coriace ce bocal…aucun moyen de l'ouvrir…c'est amusant…  
__-NAN ! C'est pas drôle je veux manger mes pêches ! GNIIIIIII…GNIIIII…GNIIIIIIIII !!!! Raaah ça m'énerve !  
__-Donne Hanabusa…GNIIIII…non rien à faire…  
__-C'est ridicule !  
__-Moi je trouve ça amusant : on dirait que ce bocal est une sorte d'Excalibur et qu'on est des chevaliers qui luttons pour un prix.  
__-Ichijo faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tes mangas.  
__-Allez quoi c'est marrant…Tu ne veux pas essayer Kanamé ?_

*sourire enjôleur d'Ichijo qui tend le bocal à son ami*

-_Pfff…Pourquoi pas après tout, une fois ce bocal ouvert on pourra enfin aller en cours…Bon…dites donc il est bien fixé ce couvercle…je…GNIII…j'ai du mal à…  
__-Courage Maître Kaname ! Vous allez y arriver_

*regard admirateur d'Aidou devant la prouesse de son mentor si impressionnant*

-_HINNN…je…Mais au fait Aidou je suis pris d'un doute : tu n'auras pas collé exprès ce couvercle dans l'espoir de me voir jouer les surhommes ?  
__-Hein ?…Non, non pas du tout…je…je voulais juste manger mes pêches au sirop.  
__-Et bien ça sera pour une autre fois : ce bocal est impossible à ouvrir.  
__-Attends Kaname je retente une fois…non pas moyen de l'ouvrir. »_

Ichijo passa le bocal à Shiki qui le passa à Kain qui le passa à Aidou qui le repassa à Kain qui le passa à Ichijo qui le passa à Kaname qui le passa à Aidou qui le passa à Shiki qui le passa à Kain qui le passa à Ichijo qui le passa à…

**……**

Pendant ce temps devant les grilles du pavillon de la Night Class les jeunes filles hystériques de la Day Class patientaient, retenues tant bien que mal par les deux gardiens de l'Académie Cross.

_« KYA ! KYA !! __ON VEUT IDOL !!!! KYA KYA !!!! IDOL !!!! KYA !!!!  
__-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? C'est pas possible, ils ont au moins quarante minutes de retard !  
__-Du calme Zéro.  
__-Du calme ? T'es gentille toi ! On poireaute pendant des heures dans le froid avec une bande d'hystériques pour attendre que ces espèces de prétentieux arrogants daignent arrêter de jouer les divas et sortent enfin pour leur cours, et tu voudrais que je me calme ?!  
__-KYA !!! KYA !!! IDOL !!!! KYA !!!! __WILD !!!! KYA KYA !!!! ICHIJO SENPAI !!! KYA !!!!  
__-Puis elles me soulent leurs groupies !  
__- KYA !!! KYA !!! IDOL !!!! KYA !!!! WILD !!!! __KYA KYA !!!! IDOL !!! KYA !!!!  
__-RAAAAH !!! MAIS LA FERME !!!!  
__-…  
__-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA D'ABORD ? RETOURNEZ DANS VOS DORTOIRS !  
__-Zéro ! Calme toi ! Tu vas leur faire peur.  
__-M'en fous ! D'ailleurs ça me gonfle : je vais chercher cette bande de fils à papa même si je dois les trainer par les cheveux jusqu'à l'Académie…  
__-Heu…on pas le droit de…  
__-M'EN FOUS !_

C'est ainsi que Zéro, suivi de près par Yuki, pénétra dans l'enceinte du pavillon de la Night Class. Arrivés dans le hall du bâtiment principal, ils assistèrent à une scène plutôt surprenante : Kaname Kuran penché en deux et à la limite de la suffocation essayait désespérément d'ouvrir un bocal tandis que le reste de la Night Class, dont les garçons semblaient tous dans le même état que lui, l'encourageait énergiquement.

_« Mais…mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
__-Hein ? Heu…rien…rien…on s'amuse…voilà…on s'amuse c'est tout…  
__-Je rêve où vous êtes tous en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un bocal sans succès ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça : le grand et magnifique Kaname Kuran est incapable d'ouvrir un pauvre bocal de conserve ! Je suis mort de rire !!!  
__-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai !  
__-Chut, voyons Ruka laisse ce cher Kiryu tranquille, après tout s'il pense pouvoir faire mieux… »_

Kaname tendit donc le fameux bocal au chargé de discipline avec un sourire mauvais.

_« Bien sûr que je vais faire mieux ! Admirez ce que c'est que la force, Vampires ! …HAN…HAN…GIIIII…HAN…GNIIII…Mais ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!  
__-Tiens toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ?  
__-Mais…c'est impossible ! GNIIII…HAN…Vous l'avez collé ou quoi ?  
__-Non, et ça fait plus de trois quart d'heure qu'on s'acharne sur ce truc sans succès.  
__-Aidou en est tout traumatisé !_

*regard de Chibi Aidou affamé*

_-Pourtant il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir ce truc ! Oh j'ai une idée… »_

Zéro lança le bocal le plus fort possible sur le sol en marbre du hall dans l'espoir de le fracasser. Mais contre toute attente le bocal rebondit et ne subit aucun dommage, ce qui ne fût pas le cas du sol.

_« MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! POURQUOI T'ESSAYES D'EXPLOSER MON BOCAL DE PECHES !!!  
__-Du calme Aidou, il n'a rien ton bocal.  
__-C'est dingue ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce truc était aussi solide !  
__-Oui, c'est impressionnant !  
__-Mais si même ça, ça ne fonctionne pas comment on l'ouvre alors ?  
__-Ben…  
__-Je peux essayer ?  
__-Voyons Yuki ne dis pas de bêtises : si aucun d'entre nous n'a réussi tu ne risques pas d'y parvenir.  
__-Akatsuki a raison : si Maître Kaname n'a pas réussi personne n'y arrivera !  
__-Non mais je sais comment ça s'ouvre moi.  
__-Mais oui, c'est cela…  
__-Allez donnez lui ce bocal, si elle a une idée.  
__-Si tu y tiens Zéro…de toute façon au point où on en est…_

La jeune fille prit le bocal qu'on lui tendait et se mit à l'examiner, puis elle esquissa un sourire et releva la tête.

_« C'est simple pourtant…  
__-Hein ?!_

*Vingtaines d'yeux sidérés fixés sur l'humaine*

_-Oui regardez : il y a écrit ouverture facile là…  
__-Tu parles d'une ouverture facile !  
__-…et là y a deux petites encoches. Donc on met les doigts là et ensuite on tourne…_

**PLOC**

_-…et voilà !_

*gros silence*

_-Maintenant Aidou Senpaï peut manger ses pêches._

_-…  
__-…  
__-Euh…dites donc on serait pas super en retard en cours là ?  
__-Oulà si !  
__-Vite, vite en cours !  
__-Oui dépêchez vous les sangsues, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur après.  
__-Allez tout le monde en cours !  
__-Oui Maître Kaname !  
__-Faut pas arriver en retard encore plus, on va se faire crier.  
__- Ouais…puis de toute façon c'est pas bon les pêches au sirop ! »_

La pauvre Yuki se retrouva donc en moins d'une minute seule au beau milieu du hall du pavillon de la Lune, un bocal de pêches au sirop ouvert dans la main.

_« Hé ! Mais…vous en voulez plus de vos pêches ? J'en fais quoi, moi ?_

*silence absolu*

-_Ok… »_

* * *

_Voilà, premiére fanfic' Vampire Knight de ma part, c'est quand même trés con ! L'idée m'est venue en me prenant la tête à tenter d'ouvrir un bocal de conserve et ça me faisait rire d'imaginer la Night Class symbole du self-control dans cette situation.  
Si ça vous dit de laisser des reviews, j'en serais ravie._


End file.
